<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's called love by angelarosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587815">It's called love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelarosa/pseuds/angelarosa'>angelarosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Kageyama Tobio, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelarosa/pseuds/angelarosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama have feelings for Hinata but he doesn't know it. There's a perfect day to get to know your own feelings.</p><p>A one-shot about Kageyama and Hinata</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's called love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Toss to me! - I could hear Hinata screaming.<br/>
That's how practice usually look like. We're perfect duo, so we almost always train together, not that i'm complaing. I like training with him, like really, but i won't just say It to him. </p><p>The training was over. I have to admit I was glad, today was a tiring day.<br/>
-Kageyama! Help me with the balls and the net.- did he really have to ask me from all people. I started to fold the net and Hinata was cleaning up balls. After we we're done, we took our things and closed the gym. I was standing at the entrance, waiting for Hinata to grab his bike. Somedays we are walking home together.<br/>
-Okay, we can go.- Hinata looked at me with a smile. He looked cute like that. Wait. What. Stupid thoughts, stupid me.<br/>
-Yeah, let's go.<br/>
We were walking in silent, I didin't know what to say, maybe..<br/>
-Do you remeber that tommorow is a valentine day?- I forgot.<br/>
-Yes, but it doesn't matter to me anyway.<br/>
-You probably will get a lot of chocolates since there's a lot girls who like you- I don't care about these girls anyway.<br/>
-Hinata- he looked at me.- Is there someone you like?<br/>
He was staring at me with shiny eyes, a little blush came on his face.<br/>
-Maybe there is... but i won't tell you.- his cheeks got more red.<br/>
Oh. He likes someone. Well it's normal, he's a teenager. He can have a crush on whoever he wants, so why my heart hurted a bit.<br/>
-It's already crossing. See you tommorow Kageyama!- Hinata jumped on his bike and ride away.<br/>
One last time he looked me straight in the eyes and then disappeared around the bend. I grabbed my shirt when I felt my heart beating faster. Is it because of that look? No... definitely not.</p><p>Is that Hinata? He's coming my way. He looks so soft. He got closer.<br/>
-Kageyama... I love you.</p><p>Pi pi pi pi </p><p>I opened my eyes and saw a ceiling of my room.<br/>
-What.The.Hell.- I couldn't belive myself. Why I had a dream about that idiot, and more, why was he confessing to me.<br/>
My heart started to beating faster just like yesterday.<br/>
-I just have to forget. Yes, forget.</p><p>I was getting ready for school, but then i tought about skipping today lessons. Today is valentin day and I don't want all these girls to come over me.<br/>
Bip bip<br/>
It was my phone.<br/>
Boke: Are you going to school today?<br/>
Me: I don't know<br/>
Boke: Well then, you have to go!<br/>
Me: Why?<br/>
Boke: Cause I'm telling you to<br/>
Me: You are not my mom<br/>
Me:...<br/>
Me: Okay, I'll go<br/>
Boke: Yay! See u in school.<br/>
I guess i have to go. I got all my things and went to school.</p><p>As soon as I entered the school grounds, two girls approached me and gave me chocolates. After that they just giggled and Walked away.<br/>
-The begining of the day and you already have the take- it was just Tsukihima with his anoying grin.- but you probably want chocolates from someone else.<br/>
Him and Yamaguchi chuckled and went to school entrance. What the hell did he meant? From someone else? Ugh, I don't have time for him.<br/>
Hey Kageyama!- Hinata jumped at me.- I'm happy you came to school.<br/>
-Whatever, let's go to Claas.<br/>
-Um, yeah let's go.</p><p>Today was so tiring. Girls were walking around me and giving me sweets I didin't even want. Even worse is that I couldn't keep my eyes off Hinata. That weird feeling keep on growing and growing.</p><p>I left school. Sky was orange with pink clouds, perfect for valentine day.<br/>
-Kageyama!- I heard someone screaming my name, it was Hinata ofcourse. His face was red. I think he was runing.<br/>
-What do you want?<br/>
-I-I have something to give you- he started to looking for something in backpack. I widened my eyes. Hinata took out a box of chocolates.<br/>
-It's for you...- but why?<br/>
-Wrong occasion, idiot.- I started to getting nervous.<br/>
-Not really, it's perfect occasion- Hinata said, blush didin't come od his face.<br/>
-Huh? What do you..<br/>
-I like you!- he looked me in the eyes.- I really do!<br/>
I frozed. He likes me? Like more than a friends? Noo...it's imposible.<br/>
-Y-you dumbass! Don't just say random things!- I felt as my cheeks started to getting hotter.- It's not okay to play with someone else feelings..<br/>
I couldn't complete the sentence, cause I felt something warm on my lips. It was Hinata's lips. When I thought I'll die, he grabbed my cheeks and kissed me a bit harder. Butterflies in my stomach took control over my body and I kissed him back. I was so happy. This kiss made me finally realize my true feelings for Hinata.<br/>
It's called love.</p><p>Me and Hinata been dating for two months already. At first it was kinda akward and it was hard to tell our parents and teammates about relationship we have. I'm glad we are together. I never been happier in my life. I hope It will never end, cause he's the love od my life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work do i hope it wasn't that bad. If you have any ideas for oneshots you can comment 😺 also english is not my first leangue so sorry if there's a mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>